


Man and Beast [Podfic]

by Usagi_Atemu_Tom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Graphic Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Psychological Torture, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Torture, Violence, Werewolf Sherlock, Werewolves, humans aren't necessarily nice, scientific experiments, werewolves being licky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Atemu_Tom/pseuds/Usagi_Atemu_Tom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt here.  Sherlock is a werewolf who is captured by a facility which wants to experiment on him.  When John is placed into his cage they expect Sherlock to attack him, but instead, he tries to mate with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man and Beast [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Man and Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496440) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



> I apologise beforehand if I might have pronounced some of the Latin wrong. I never learned that one at any time in school nor afterwards, so I do hope that might be a suitable excuse. I tried with the help of a program that allows to listen to words spoken, as I do for the English, but unfortunately the pages I found, did not recognise every word.  
> Otherwise, I am still in search for a betalistener, so if anyone is of the opinion that my podfics don't work without one, please step forward. Otherwise I am doing my best for someone who is not born in an English speaking country (because I really love podficcing), and I do hope that is adequate.
> 
> I guess I should update my notes. :) I've found a betalistener by now. Therefore I am no longer in need for one, but I thank everyone who offered their services to me. I am glad there were so much willing people out there to do the job.

Length: 2:49:45

Downloads/Streaming:  
mp3 file (155.41 MB)  
Mediafire download: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/aan0kw73wh3w1wl/Man+and+Beast.mp3)  
Streaming: [mp3 streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aan0kw73wh3w1wl/Man+and+Beast.mp3)

Song used for this podfic:  
Created by MAGIX Music Maker17


End file.
